


You Swore an Oath, Dean

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pre-slash; additional (deleted) scene; episode 4x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional scene from When the Levee Breaks, episode 4x21; Dean is on his way to track down Sam and Ruby, when Castiel pops in for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Swore an Oath, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Additional scene from When the Levee Breaks, episode 4x21; Dean is on his way to track down Sam and Ruby, when Castiel pops in for a visit.

You Swore an Oath, Dean

 

Dean pressed a bit harder on the accelerator, sending the Impala gliding urgently down the dark highway. Number 1, find Sam. Even better, find Ruby, too, and gank the demon bitch.

The now-familiar rustle dragged his attention away from the red rage in his head.

“What?” he grunted shortly, not really surprised to see the angel sitting next to him. Castiel seemed indifferent to the speed at which the car was streaming through the night, and Dean wondered if the angel had any idea about the statistics of motor vehicle accidents. 

“You swore an oath, Dean.” Castiel reminded him. “Very recently.”

Dean huffed out an exasperated breath. “Yea, Cas, I swore to be at your beck and call. You found me. Are you becking and calling right now?” He asked resentfully.

“No, but….”

“Then it doesn't matter,” Dean interrupted him bitterly. “I have to find Sam. And kill that bitch with him.”

Castiel all but sighed. “We anticipated you would stay in one place. Save us having to seek you out.”

“Too bad,” Dean retorted, chancing a glance away from the road to look at his uninvited passenger. “Why don’t you just help me find Sam? Then I can do whatever it is Almighty Heaven wants me to do and this crap can all be over.”

“That’s not the way it has to be, Dean.” Castiel replied. “I could just take you back myself, and keep you there, but I would prefer that you do the right thing on your own. If not, we will have to make sure we have you in a place where we can keep you contained.” 

“You sons of bitches,” Dean started, but Castiel was gone.

Great, Dean thought, slowing imperceptibly for a sharp turn in the road, ignoring that tiny flutter of uncertainty in his stomach. Contained? Not a pleasant thought at all.


End file.
